Wait, what!
by ACDCrules
Summary: I'm a girl 13years old. You won't get to know my name because I'm evil! Lol but I have this thing were I was born with no body fat and can't get body fat so I'm bone skinny but I have muscle I'm only a little bit weak. I'm a hacker genius. I graduated college at age 12.
1. ALIENS YAY!

I walked the streets my red orange like hair. I don't know how to explain its like red but orange like I guess. Then the strangest thing happened. A portal yay! I'm gonna die maybe! I'm so happy! Aliens came out and boom! A crowd of people stampeded all over me leaving me on the ground. Ugh I'm gonna thank them later for breaking my bones. I tried standing up but then.

"OW!" I hissed some dumb person stepped on my leg right one to be correct.

How do you step on a 13year old kid's leg. I fell but I caught myself on a nearby...alien?! Weird it looked at me and maid a noise and armed some kind of gun at me. I stumbled back then I was surrounded by aliens! Ugh thanks people I'm so gonna die now! And as I stumbled I kinda fell on my tush. Don't blame me my mom raised me good. The alien I had fell on fired its gun thingy. I closed my eyes...nothing. I opened one and saw a dude in blue. OH MI GOODNESS IT WAS CAPTAIN AMERICA! His shield blocked the blast and he threw his shield at a couple and then Hawkeye OH MI GOODNESS. Shot the rest with his arrows. Captain America reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he heaved me up. He looked surprised that I was really, really light. Ill tell you a secret I was born with this thing that not even the top doctors know what it is. Its is like were I was born bone skinny not a lot of muscle but I had muscle and I had no body fat. I looked nervous. It was silent and I hated silence!

"U-u-uh u-um...H-hi," I stuttered.

"Hello Ma'am one of my friends will take you to safety," He said smiling.

Friends? Welp time to find out. I was grabbed from the air. Sweet I'm flying. Well I'm being carried bridal style by...OH MI GOODNESS! I was being carried by Ironman! Then I was flew into a subway station and set down. I had wide eyes.

"Stay here kid," Ironman said.

I nodded. As someone helped me down noticing my leg. I got the best idea ever! I got out my phone and I got some confused stares. I shrugged it off and sat down. I started doing something on my phone. I was playing flappy bird I get nervous when I'm in danger geez people! I got bored and searched the web. Then saw the news. I tapped it and watched also listened.

 _"Alien invasion in Manhattan, New York!"_ Really now, I didn't know! I though sarcastically after turning it off.

I stared to mess with my phone. Then something zoomed in. It was red. Okay I can't lie I hacked into one of the Ironman suits. I think the 32 one. It landed and I stood up and limped over it and and put my broken leg in. it was like a knee high boot it kept my broken leg straight. So I didn't cause more damage. I know I'm a genuis girl. People stared at me in awe and confusion. One was brave enough to ask.

"How did you do that?" a man about in his late 40ties asked me.

"All I did was hacked into Stark tower and hacked into one of the suits and just made the leg come so I didn't do more damage to my already broken leg that a bunch of people stepped on running from aliens and if your one of those people in here thanks a lot for my broken leg..." I said at the ends with a sarcastic mark.

"uh okay then..." said the man the asked me how I did that.

"I'm gonna go help with the aliens!" I chirped and ran up the subway stairs.

I got up. It was hard to run since the leg was too big. So I got out my phone and the leg seemed to get smaller. There. I saw an alien and ran at it did a front flip over it then kicked it in the face when I landed. I disarmed it and shot it with its own gun.

"Kid:1 Alien:0!" I heard a robotic voice. Ugh Ironman.

"Oh hi tinman hows it going don't mind if I used one of your suit legs to help with my broken one," I said and waved my broken leg with the leg and foot of an Ironman suit.

"How'd you even get it," Ironman said.

"I hacked..." I laughed.

"Duck!" I ducked and Ironman shot a laser thingie at the alien I kicked in the face.

"And I don't mind at all if you use the leg..." Ironman said. "Well I gotta go," he added.

"bye," I yelled as he flew off.

I heard a woman yelling her kid was stuck in a car. I ran up to her saying I was going to get her child. I ran to the car she said. I told the kid to cover her head and I kicked the window open. Using the Ironman suit leg as a help. I unlocked the door and opened it getting the girl to her mom.


	2. The fall

Ugh saving the world is boring. I kicked up a broken shard of glass and grabbed it from the air. I threw it at an aliens head without looking and it fell to the floor. I had hacked into the same suit I got the leg from and I just had the full thing on it was smaller to fit me. I could easily make it bigger again. I was sad that I had to do hand to alien combat since the suit didn't have rulpulsers! I flipped an alien on its face. I was just about done with these aliens, when Ironman said something. Sorry I don't know there real names.

"I got a nuke coming it!" I could see him flying. "I got the perfect place to put it!"

"Tincan no dude...I got this!" I activated the jets and blasted off it the sky and flying light speed.

I flew past Ironman and saw the nuke. Okay It wont be that bad I mean I'm just gonna die in space.

"No kid its a one way trip..." I forgot who the person was but I didn't care.

I ignored them and grabbed the nuke and flew up into the portal. I lost all contact with the Avengers. I let the nuke go,and my body going bum. I couldn't breath I saw the nuke blowing up the ship. I closed my eyes and floated. I fell unconscious. I felt like I was falling.

* * *

I heard a roar and the mask was off. I screamed. I jetted up into a sit but then laid back down.

"No one kissed me right..." I wheezed out.

"We won..." I say Captain America say.

"Awesome cool..." I wheezed again.

I soon got up. And time flied by and we were on our different ways. I stayed with Tony. Who's name I just figured out. I was helping with the blueprints of the tower in fixing it.

* * *

AN:sorry for the short chapter


	3. Hungry!

I just got adopted by Tony since he figured out I was an orphan that lived on the streets. I had gotten a cast NO! And got crutches. I was in my room reading a book we were at the Malibu mansion. Things got boring when your leg is broken. I was reading Mocking Jay part 2. Ya well it was an awesome book I had been up all night. And I wasn't even tired. I lost track of time. SO I had to ask Jarvis.

"Jarvis what time is it?" I asked still reading my book.

"It is 7:24a.m Miss Camille," Jarvis told me in that British voice as always.

"Thanks Jar...wheres Tony?" I asked my face still in the book.

"He is in the lab," Jarvis said and left me alone.

"TO THE LAB!" I yelled bookmarking my page and grabbing my crutches and standing and limping towards the lab.

I made my way to the lab I was lazy so I slid down the railing. Which was awkward since my crutches were in my lap. I didn't care I stood and rolled my eyes seeing Tony in the lab with AC/DC music blasting. I hacked into the lock pad and made the door opening soundlessly. And Tony's music keep blasting and he didn't hear me come in. I limped up behind Tony and shook him saying 'BOO!'. Tony freaked out and turned aiming a screw driver at me. I laughed like I was insane. He grumbled and turned off the music.

"How'd you get in without the music turning off cause that happens and why didn't you tell me Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Hacked I turned off Jarvis before he could inform you, then turned him back on when I scared you..." I said laughing still.

"Whatever..." Tony grumbled and turned back to what he was doing.

I stopped laughing and limped back and took teh elevator up. I limped into the living room. I sat on the couch and put my crutches to the side. I turned on the TV and watched something out of stupidity. I needed food. And I was so comfy on the couch.

"TONY!" Nothing.

I took out my phone and turned it on. I started to play with it.

 _"TONY I NEED FOOD!"_ I texted Tony.

 _"Why are you texting me?"_ Tony replied.

 _"Because I didn't feel like getting up from the couch now come here and get me food!"_ I texted.

 _"Okay fine..."_ Tony texted back.

"Yes cause I'm starving and I'm like bone skinny..." I said mostly to my self.

Tony came up looked at me and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of Frosted Flakes and Coffee one for him and one for me. I took it from him and started to eat my Frosted Flakes. And sipped my Coffee.

* * *

AN:sorry guys just got some writers block so review and give me ideas please


End file.
